Tag Team Partners
by xshotforthesky
Summary: Cody Rhodes and Kaitlyn are tag team partners up against Damien Sandow and Brie Bella. Find out what happens when Cody and Kaitlyn fight and find out their love for each other. Bad summary, might change it.


**THE WWE is owned by WWE, OK well it's owned by the McMahon family.  
My first ever WWE story, I'm hoping to do some more because I'm in love with the show.  
My first shipping/pairing, is Codlyn (Cody Rhodes and Kaitlyn)  
I hope you guys like it, I really hope so.**

Backstage of Monday night RAW, the former WWE diva's champion Kaitlyn was getting ready for her match. It was a mixed tag team match. Her partner was Cody Rhodes, a man she has feelings for. That happened because of the NXT kissing contest.

"Ew, its Kaitlyn who is fat and ugly!" A voice joked.

The blonde and brown haired diva rolled her eyes, not bothering to look up at the voice. "Look Brie, scram before I deck you right here right now!" Kaitlyn warned.

Brie laughed at her, leaning her body against the wooden structure. "I'm not going anywhere!" Brie replied. Jumping on to an empty chair, one half of the Bella Twin's glared at her wickedly. "You and that moustache idiotic friend of yours, are going to lose." Brie taunted.

At that point, Kaitlyn lifted her head up to stare directly at the other diva. "I'm giving you ten seconds to get out of here." Kaitlyn threatened. Getting to her feet, she gave out a smirk and prepared herself to give a spear to Brie Bella.

Brie laughed once more, standing up. "Whatever you say, you can't beat us." Brie spoke. Shuffling her feet towards the door, Brie breathed in. "See you out there, loser." Brie piped up. And with that, she left with a smirk on her lips.

As soon as the door slammed shut, Kaitlyn ended up punching the chair in anger. She hated it when Brie or Nikki Bella deliberately started to wind her up, they were really looking for trouble. "That stupid bitch!" Kaitlyn cursed. But now wasn't the time to get angry, she had a match to do. Breathing out, the former diva's champion strolled over to the door to go and meet up with her partner.

Cody Rhodes stood in the corridor, hands together as he started to think up of a plan to catch Damien Sandow off guard. He never forgave Damien for costing Cody the money in the bank contract, he thought they were friends. But apparently not. No wonder he threw the original briefcase into the Gulf of Mexico, Cody got his payback that way. But the feud went on, and it had to come to an end soon.

"Hey!" A female voice cheered.

"Kaitlyn…" Cody greeted. He smiled at the diva, glad to see her ready to fight. "You ready for this?" Cody asked her.

"Yes, after Brie insisted we would lose." Kaitlyn replied. She could see the superstar roll his eyes, and then shaking his head. "Don't worry Cody, she'll pay for it." Kaitlyn vowed.

"I ran in to Damien, he called me dumb and weak." Cody informed her. But it never put him off, he just laughed it off. "I called him an idiot, and then said 'you're welcome' to him." Cody added on.

Kaitlyn touched his shoulder, an amusing smile on her lips. "Good, he deserved that." Kaitlyn assured him. Jumping up and down on the spot twice, she took Cody by the arm and charged off down the corridor with him. The adrenaline was starting to get to her body, getting excited for this match. The last time Kaitlyn was in a mixed tag team match, she won with Dolph Ziggler. She slapped crazy off AJ Lee's face, it was what she deserved.

Cody didn't pull back, he followed her lead, laughing along the way. He liked Kaitlyn when she was all happy and energetic, but he liked her even more than that. The male wrestler was in love with her, but never told her or anyone else.

In the ring, Justin Roberts stood near the referee of the next match, Rod Zapata. The ref looked ready, knowing who would be in the ring. Rod had to make sure the match would run smoothly, with no one interfering.

"The following contest is scheduled for one-fall, this is a tag team contest." Justin started off. Cody's music started to play, with Cody and Kaitlyn coming out from behind the set. "On the way to the ring, Cody Rhodes and Kaitlyn!" Justin announced.

The crowd started to cheer, clapping their hands together. And of course, Cody and Kaitlyn smiled and passed out high fives to some of the audience. The duo jumped on to the edge of the ring, and Cody stood on the lower rope to allow Kaitlyn in first. She looked at him, getting in through the gap her partner created. Her arms went up in the air, getting a louder reaction from the crowd.

Cody soon joined her, taking off his shirt so that he was in his fighting gear. His shirt was tossed outside of the ring, where the rest of the officials would pick it up and hold on to it. The fighters stood near a corner of the ring, waiting for their opponents to come down.

When Cody's entrance music had stopped, Damien Sandow's music came on. Not long after it started, Damien popped out with Brie Bella. "And their opponents, Damien Sandow and Brie Bella!" Justin announced. The crowd started to boo the duo heading down the ramp. On their way down, Damien kept his money in the bank briefcase in his hands. He didn't like the thought of Cody running off with it again.

"Cut the music!" Damien spoke down the microphone. Silence filled the arena, apart from the audience booing. "Cody, I hope you are ready to get beaten." Damien prayed. A smile came on his lips, followed by a short laugh. "And Kaitlyn, oh darling you will come to see that your boyfriend is weak, pathetic and dumb." Damien insisted.

Kaitlyn shook her head, she knew full well that she and Cody were not dating. There was no way that the diva would stand around and allow Damien to put her and Cody down like this. "You and who's army?" Kaitlyn queried.

"Taken down by me, and the lovely Brie Bella." Damien answered. He now handcuffed his briefcase to the corner post, grinning as he looked up in the ring. "You're welcome!" Damien concluded. Throwing the microphone to the floor, he hoisted himself into the ring to join the rest of them.

"Kaitlyn, I'll jump in first." Cody insisted. He seemed keen to get his hands on Damien, to prove that he wasn't the weak one.

With a nod of the head, Kaitlyn got out of the ring and stood to watch. She saw Brie also leave the ring, clapping her hands to cheer on Damien.

Rod signaled for the match to begin, and the bell was rung. The match was on, and so far Damien had taken control. The ref kept his eye on what moves were being performed, he was the judge of the moves. Rod was at risk of being hit, or worse, so he kept on moving about to avoid being hurt.

Cody Rhodes started to fight back, performing the swinging neck breaker. He could hear Kaitlyn cheering him on, as well as the crowd applauding his effort. Cody kept on battling his former best friend, wanting to teach him a lesson. "Who's the weak, pathetic one now?" Cody asked Damien.

However, Damien didn't have a verbal answer for him. He punched Cody in the chest and then bounced off the ropes to get back at him. The moment Damien finished executing the move, he scrambled over to Brie Bella and tagged her in.

"Tag!" Rod confirmed.

Cody came back around, noticing that Brie was in the ring. He didn't like the idea of fighting a diva, he believed it was wrong. Getting to his feet, Cody was just about to make a tag to Kaitlyn. But was stopped when he felt someone jump on his back and hold his head up in a submission move. "Brie, I'm not fighting you!" Cody called out.

"What do you do, Rhodes?" Rod asked. He was standing in a place where he could see Cody's face. "Give up?" Rod checked.

"No chance!" Cody stated. He touched Brie's wrist, pulling them away from his head. The third generation wrestler didn't want to fight her, but he had to break the connection apart. "Come on!" Cody pleaded. After a couple of seconds, Cody threw Brie off his back and made a quick dash to Kaitlyn. He tagged her in, exiting from the ring.

"Tag!" Rod indicated.

Kaitlyn jumped over the top rope and aimed straight for Brie. She allowed the anger to build up, not forgetting about their encounter before the match. Kaitlyn performed a clothesline, making Brie fall down to the floor. She was back on her feet, so Kaitlyn executed the clothesline again.

On the mat, Brie put out one leg, causing Kaitlyn to trip over and face plant the mat. The Bella girl got back on her feet, pulling Kaitlyn up by the hair. Next, Brie performed the abdominal stretch on Kaitlyn.

"Come on Kaitlyn, what will you do?" Rod asked her. He focused on her, to see if Kaitlyn would give up. He could see her shaking her head, even though it was leaving her in pain.

The blonde and brown haired diva slowly twisted her body around, eventually elbowing Brie in the stomach. Grunting, the former diva's champion kept on repeating her moves until she broke free. After that happened, Kaitlyn went straight for the spear. Pinning Brie quickly.

"One, two…" Rod said, slapping the mat whilst calling out the numbers.

Damien jumped on top of Kaitlyn, causing her to roll away and clutch her side. He laughed and started to make his way towards her once more, but he never made it as Kaitlyn's partner clotheslined him. The money in the bank winner was then thrown out of the ring.

Eventually, Rod forced Cody to face him. "Get out of the ring, the tag has not yet been made!" Rod instructed.

Cody returned back to where he was meant to be, standing on the other side of the ring to observe the match. He clapped his hands together, seeing his tag team partner back on her feet. "Go on Kaitlyn, get her!" Cody screamed.

Brie and Kaitlyn went at each other again, with Brie this time emerging victorious. She wasted no time in bringing Damien in to take care of the girl lying in the middle of the ring.

"Tag!" Rod announced. But he stood frozen, unsure of what would happen next. Divas didn't fight the male superstars most of the time, only a few had dared to in the past. The referee came closer to Damien. "Don't do this." Rod begged.

"She's here, so she's getting it!" Damien snapped. Rising up his elbow, he looked smug and then did an elbow drop on Kaitlyn's throat. He saw her body jolt up, and he knelt down. "You're welcome!" He chanted. He pinned the diva on the floor.

"One, two…" Rod spoke whilst hitting the mat.

Kaitlyn lifted up one shoulder, rolling on to her side. She knew she wouldn't be able to defeat Damien whilst on the floor, she had not yet recovered from Damien jumping on her to get Brie out of a pin. The diva felt hands on her feet, dragging her back. But she kicked the captivator in the face, and quickly started to crawl back to her partner.

Cody had his hand out ready for the tag, he couldn't wait to get revenge. "Almost there." Cody informed her. He felt her slap his hand, and he quickly got in to the ring.

"Tag!" Rod said. He witnessed Kaitlyn get out of the ring, managing to stand up.

Damien and Cody were fighting like mad now, with Cody becoming victorious. He had had enough of Damien attacking Kaitlyn the way he did, it was low. Catching his former best friend in a headlock, Cody twisted Damien around to execute the Cross Rhodes.

Jumping off the edge, Kaitlyn ran round to Brie Bella. Once there, she started pulling the diva off the edge of the ring.

Cody pinned the money in the bank winner, grinning proudly.

"One, two, three!" Rod chanted, again slapping the mat. At the end, he stood up and called for an end to the match. Once the bell rang, Cody stood up and backed away from his opponent.

Kaitlyn rolled into the ring, not allowing Brie Bella to get her back. Getting back on her feet, she looked at her partner and smiled innocently at him. Her hand was on her side, feeling slight pain.

"And the winners of this match, Cody Rhodes and Kaitlyn!" Justin announced.

Cody held on to Kaitlyn's wrist, lifting up their arms together in victory. He was glad that Kaitlyn dealt with Brie Bella then, otherwise the match would have gone on for even longer.

Damien remained on his back, groaning in pain as Rod started to check if he was OK. "Oh man." Damien cursed. Positioning his hands on his face, the pain flowed through his body.

Kaitlyn jumped up on Cody, wrapping her legs around his body. The diva felt one of his arms go around her back, keeping her balanced. One of her arms went around his shoulders, whilst her other went up as a sign of victory. The sound of the crowd drowned out her senses, only giving out a wide smile.

Cody looked at her, proud of her. He always had been proud of her, because she never gave up fighting. Moving around on his feet, he went round in one circle holding Kaitlyn to show everyone they won.

The diva soon got herself on her feet, looking at Cody with loving eyes. They did it, they beat Damien and Brie. It was tough, but they managed it. Kaitlyn noticed how Cody was looking back at her, this kept the smile on her lips.

Cody moved his lips towards her ear. "You are amazing, and so beautiful." Cody whispered softly to her. Moving his head back to face her, he arched up his eyebrow to see her reaction to his words.

Kaitlyn looked at him, stunned. She did not expect to hear those words, especially from the man of her dreams. Not once did she spill her secret to anyone, fearing that it would be used against her. No words wanted to slip out of her mouth, feeling trapped in silence. Feeling herself being dipped down, Kaitlyn gently clutched Cody's shoulder and kept her eyes on him.

Without hesitation, Cody pressed a kiss on to her lips. It wasn't short, he wanted to make this moment count. Finally, the superstar was able to express his love for her. Positioning one hand on the side of her face, he kept the kiss innocent and careful.

Kaitlyn returned the kiss, no longer needing to wish that it would happen. It felt right. Someone really did love her, and that person happened to be the one she had feelings for since NXT.

Cody pulled the both of them back up, breaking off the kiss. The sound of whistles, cheering and clapping filled his ears. Moving down to touch her hand, he began to lead her towards the exit of the ring. Again, he stood on the lowest rope and moved his hands to lift up the middle rope slightly.

The female wrestler went through the gap, landing on the ground as she turned to look back at the guy she had just kissed. Once she saw him next to her, he placed an arm around her shoulders and together they started to move up the ramp. Kaitlyn interlocked her fingers with his, having a smile back on her face.

When the two had made it backstage, they separated for a moment to face each other. They felt a bit awkward, but started to laugh.

"That was great." Cody confessed.

Kaitlyn moved her hair back from her face, smiling as she looked at Cody. "Yeah it was." Kaitlyn agreed. Clearing her throat, she had to know the truth about what went on out there. "So did you mean what you said?" Kaitlyn wondered.

Cody had backed her up against the wall, an arm around the bottom of her back. He smiled. "Of course I did, I wouldn't lie to you." Cody promised. He started to kiss her neck, slowly moving his lip up the side of her neck and on to her face.

"I trust you not to lie, Cody." Kaitlyn admitted. The smile never faded, it was stuck on her like glue. Her hand went up to the back of his neck, his hair tickling her fingers so gently.

"Good." Cody simply said. Her skin felt soft compared to his, honestly it was the best feeling in the world. "Maybe we should finish up that kiss." Cody suggested.

"I would love that, more than anything." Kaitlyn answered. She crashed her lips on his, keeping her back against the wall. She didn't care if anyone saw them, all she cared about was the love that this man was showing.

Cody kept the kiss under control, not fighting for dominance since he already had it. This Monday night RAW had been the best, because he finally got his chance to kiss her. It was genuine, it didn't happen because of some contest set up by the WWE. Now, Cody could put his mind at rest. She did love him, and he loved her. That was easy.

Kaitlyn moved her head back, smiling directly at Cody. "I love you Cody Rhodes." Kaitlyn told him. Resting her head against his shoulder, her arms went around him in a hug.

"And I love you, Cel-" Cody started off. Chuckling to himself, he breathed out. "I mean, I love you Kaitlyn." Cody corrected himself.

**This is staying as a one shot, but I could do another Codlyn one day.  
I hope this was good, been nervous writing it.  
So if you liked it, review, favourite and follow.  
x**


End file.
